The Little things Give you Away
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Après toutes ces années, je pensais t'avoir atteint, t'avoir touché, mais c'est moi qui sombre, qui souffre de ce mal-être. Pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas?


Helloo tout le monde! Voilà pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas morte, je vous ai pondu une petite Sonfic sur l'anime Naruto. C'est ma première songfic donc soyez indulgents et ne vous en faite pas, les autres sont en cours de reprise! La chanson est **The little things give you away de Linkin Park**, que je vous conseil **d'écouter en même temps**. Bonne lecture! (Oh! et bien sûr les pesos ne m'appartiennent pas TT)

oooOoooOOooooOOooooOOoooooOOoo

_Water grey  
Through the windows, up the stairs_

Le bruit de clapotis résonnent dans la rue vide et déserte que je longe, chacune de mes enjambées projetant des jets d'eau devant moi, qui viennent s'écraser sur les murs, les fenêtres que je longe.

_Chilling rain  
Like an ocean everywhere_

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la pluie tombe en averse sur le village de Konoha, faisant trembler les vitres de magasins, ployer les branches des arbres, tomber leurs feuilles.

N'ayant rien avec moi pour me protéger du déluge, je me retrouve, tout comme ces arbres, trempé de la tête aux pieds, mes cheveux blonds plaqués sur mon crâne, mon front et ma nuque.

Je marche depuis des heures, sans but réel, longeant les grandes rues, traversant les petites ruelles, les parcs, les ponts...

J'ai juste envie de marcher, fuir mon appartement vide et sans vie, fuir le silence oppressant qui m'accompagne parfois des journées entières.

Fuir tout ce qui me rappelle à quel point je suis seul.

Je passe devant l'appartement de Sakura, qui vit avec son amie Ino depuis quelques mois déjà. Oui, bien sûr, j'ai des amis avec lesquels je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps, mais quand le soir arrive, c'est seul que je me retrouve, et je me rends compte que...

_Don't want to reach for me, do you ?_

Je me rends compte qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à moi autant que moi à eux. Certes, nous vivons de très bons moments ensembles, comme des moments très douloureux, ce qui nous rapproche inexorablement, mais, parfois j'en viens à penser que...

_I mean nothing to you _

_The little things give you away _

J'en viens à penser que je ne fais pas partie de leur vie, que, quoi que je fasse, je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que le stupide petit ninja au rêve utopique de devenir hokage.

J'en viens à me dire que si un jour je venais à disparaître, ces gens-là, pour lesquels je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter, n'auraient pas de mal à reprendre le court de leur vie. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, de me dire qu'au fond, je suis peut-être inutile.

_And now there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking _

Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi autant que moi j'ai besoin d'eux. Ils ont une famille pour les épauler, certes, certains en ont des plus difficiles que d'autres, mais ça reste une famille, non?

Le seul qui se retrouve sans personne, c'est moi.

Enfin, il y a bien toi, mais je me demande parfois si cela te touche autant que moi.

Justement, j'arrive devant chez toi, une grande battisse, digne de ton haut rang. Livrée aux affres de la pluie, elle semble plus imposante que jamais et son grand symbole rouge vif semble briller sous l'eau qui lui ruisselle dessus.

De tous, tu es le plus insaisissable, il y a des moments où j'avais l'impression que l'on se ressemblait, que l'on était pareil, que tu m'appréciais, mais...

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly __look__ up to you _

Maintenant, je sais que comme les autres, je n'ai pas réussi à t'atteindre, à te toucher, à changer quelque chose dans ta vie.

Depuis de l'on se connait, tu n'as pas changé d'attitude à mon égard: tu restes froid, distant, parfois même cruel.

Au début, je pensais pouvoir percer ta coquille, trouver la faille de cette parfaite personnalité qu'es la tienne. Et, en secret, je t'admirais.

C'est drôle, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment, cette admiration que j'avais pour toi, que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs. Je passais mes journées à te défier, t'insulter, mais au fond, je faisais tout pour te ressembler. Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu.

_And six feet under water, I Do _

Jamais je n'ai réussi à être aussi bon que toi. C'est ce que je pense alors que je m'assoie sur la balustrade de ce pont, les jambes dans le vide. Je ne te suis jamais arrivé à la cheville, pourtant j'ai essayé tellement fort.

_Hope decays  
Generations disappear _

Aujourd'hui, je n'espère plus t'atteindre, car je sais que, même si j'y arrivais, tu ne me verrais pas, tu ne me regarderais pas comme ton égal, et tous mes efforts n'auraient servis à rien.

Pourtant, nos vies sont assez semblables, toute une génération de notre famille a été décimée, nous arrachant la promesse d'une vie pleine de joie et de douceur, et depuis, nous n'avons jamais connu l'amour.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais à ton égard, de ce que tu représentais pour moi, ce jour-là, j'ai cru mourir.

_Washed away  
As a nation simply stares_

J'ai commencé à changer, à sombrer, submergé par cette incompréhension, cette colère envers moi-même, envers toi. Pourquoi? Pourquoi toi?

Et bien entendu, personne ne s'est rendu compte de mon état, de ma tristesse, et ils m'ont juste regardé tomber, emporté par cet ouragan incontrôlable.

_Don't want to reach for me, do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away _

Mais tout ça, tu t'en fiches, pas vrai? Je ne représente rien pour toi, tu me le fais comprendre chaque jour, chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion.

Je ne suis que le petit «Dobe» que tu aimes rabaisser devant les autres, humilier, blesser.

Mais tu t'en fiches.

_But there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking _

Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je sais, je n'aurais plus de faux espoirs, d'illusions.

Je contemple l'eau courir à quelques mètres en contre bas, et j'ai envie d'être libre, comme ce flot torrentiel.

Les larmes ont commencé à couler, mais peu importe, je ne veux plus rien retenir, plus rien feindre, le masque tombe.

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you _

En fait, tant que j'étais là, tu avais toujours quelqu'un pour te rappeler combien tu étais fort, beau et intelligent. J'étais ton garde-fou, en un sens.

_And six feet under water, I Do _

Maintenant que j'ai touché le fond, serais-tu encore aussi fier de te comparer à moi? En vaudrais-je encore le coup? J'en doute.

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

Car je ne servais qu'à ça n'est-ce pas? A rien d'autre?

_And six feet under ground now I...Now I do _

Jamais...jamais nous n'aurions pu être plus que des rivaux? Que des ennemis?

_Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away_

Si je sautais maintenant, te sentirais-tu coupable demain au réveil? Penserais-tu que ce sera de ta faute? Aurais-tu pitié de moi? Me plaindrais-tu? Et surtout...

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

Te manquerais-je? Serais-tu triste?

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

_(Little things give you away)_

_All you've ever wanted_  
_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_(Little things give you away_)

Ou bien, reprendrais-tu le court de ta vie, comme si je n'avais jamais existé? Oublierais-tu jusqu'à mon nom, mon existence, ma place dans ta vie?

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

N'aurais-je donc eu aucun impact sur toi? N'ai-je pas réussi à t'atteindre? A te toucher?

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller à ma douleur, ne retenant plus aucune larme. Je me penche en avant quand soudain, la pluie s'arrête.

Pourtant, j'entends toujours les clapotis que fond les gouttes en tombant sur le sol. J'ouvre les yeux, qui s'agrandissent aussitôt en croisant deux pupilles ébènes.

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie, Dobe?»

Je retiens un sanglot et continue de le regarder, immobile. Alors, comme au ralentit, sa main s'avance vers moi et se pose sur ma joue. Je suis figé.

Il dégage les mèches de cheveux qui ont couvert mon front, puis sa main se pose sur mon bras qu'elle entoure de ses long doigts.

"Si tu attrapes froid, ce sera encore à moi de venir jouer les infirmières.»

Alors, pour la première fois, je remarque ce petit sourire qu'il a, presque invisible au premier abord, et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois.

A chaque insulte, pic qu'il me lançait, il avait toujours ce petit sourire, que j'avais toujours interprété comme un sourire narquois, mais en fait...

"Viens.» Me dit-il en me tirant vers lui.

En fait, c'était un sourire rassurant, pour me faire comprendre, comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait...pour me montrer...que je comptais.

"On y va?» Me demande-t-il en me tentant son autre maintenant.

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

Je l'observe un moment, avant de lever les yeux sur lui, tout en prenant fébrilement cette main tendue, cette main que j'avais si longtemps attendue.

«On y va.»

_Fin_


End file.
